


handstands, feetstands, toestands and more

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Series: for my hyungkyun feels [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ok bye, beware tho u might get tooth decay, cos why not, enjoyy, im back yay??, im jus sayin, mORE CHANGKYUN FLUFF, update: this somehow became hyungkyun i dont even know how it happened, yall i still dont understand how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: in which changkyun tries to win his battle against handstands





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a lil bad language oopsie daisies

Kihyun frowned a the sight of a purplish blue mark on the maknae's neck. His eyebrows furrowed even more when he saw the latter subconsciously reaching for the spot, only to wince seconds later.

They were on their way back home from yet another stage, and the shortest vocalist was starting to get unnerved by how Changkyun had been acting the entire day - actually, since two nights ago when he had stayed back for dance practice.

It had been weird, since all of them had perfected their moves long before their comeback even started, but Kihyun had been too busy having to rush back home to prepare dinner for the five other whiny, hungry men to think much about it.

And now that Kihyun thought about it, Changkyun had took a particularly long time in getting back home, and a even longer time in the shower. Not to mention that he had been wearing nothing but sweaters and sweatpants which he practically drowned in - that also covered himself up entirely

It was when the youngest male was nowhere to be found again yesterday night when Kihyun decided to take action. By taking action, he meant shouting and being annoying to his members, of course. 

"WHOEVER THE FUCK DECIDED THAT LEAVING A HICKEY ON CHANGKYUN IS A GOOD IDEA DURING THE COMEBACK WEEK, COME OUT AND RECEIVE A WHOOP FROM ME."

The response he received was so endearing, he almost teared up.

"It's fucking 2am in the morning, what the fuck do you want!"

"Hi, some people are trying to sleep, thank you very much!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

He had thus concluded that it wasn't the other member's doing that resulted in the bruise. Assuming that the younger rapper had just been clumsy like his usual self, he had let it pass once again, thinking nothing of it - other than 'he probably hit his neck against the television or something' 

That is, until right then, when Kihyun had accidentally walked in on Changkyun changing (it wasn't his first time walking in on his members changing and receiving extremely high pitched screaming and words of endearment like "get the fuck out!"). It was the fact that the maknae's body was covered in cuts and bruises that caught Kihyun's attention.

Three...

"Wait, hyung, I can explain!"

Two....

"I swear I didn't go around banging into televisions or anything like that!"

One....

"What the fuck?" Kihyun's voice reverberated throughout the house, and moments later Changkyun could hear scurrying of feet rushing to his shared room. He would throw on his sweater quickly to avoid the pointed looks, but he knew it was of no point.

"Yes, come and look at my beautiful body. Thank you. That would be a fee of fifty dollars each." Changkyun's announcement obviously didn't amuse his members as they continued to gape at him in shock.

Changkyun raised his arms to hide his torso uncomfortably. Sure, they all had seen each other naked thousands of times before, but that didn't meant that Changkyun was comfortable with six pairs (which equals to twelve) of eyes scrutinizing his body.

"Who the fuck did this to you?" Changkyun saw the first blaze of anger in Minhyuk's eyes.

Hyunwoo knew he had to do something when he saw his five members beginning to make a fuss over the maknae, and the latter's pleading look wasn't helping.

"I'll go sleep in his house for five years and be a burden!" Hyungwon proclaimed, raising his fist.

"Kihyun can go nag non-stop, twenty-four seven at his house, too!" Jooheon chimed in.

"I'll go cooked up all of his ramen!" 

Hyunwoo stepped in, pulling Hyungwon's raised fist back by his side, saying "Guys, let's let Changkyun explain, alright?"

"Fine." The group crossed their arms and stared at the maknae, their eyes all demanding an explanation.

"Erm, Seally bit me!"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changkyun sulks

Changkyun rolled his eyes (something he learnt from Kihyun) before sulking, "Why are you all laughing? This is not funny."

He watched with unamused eyes at his members who were laughing hysterically, at the television.

When everyone else didn't believed in Changkyun's excuse, despite the latter's dramatic accusation of a certain plushie ("I swear, Seally isn't as innocent as he looks - he bites me whenever I don't hug him to sleep!" and Kihyun had replied simply, "that sounds like a Lee Minhyuk"), leaving the youngest male defenseless as he stood in the living room, arms crossed, Jooheon had whipped the TV remote out of nowhere, and pressed a button to make the Weekly Idol show appear out of nowhere (Changkyun could faintly hear a certain tall, lanky male whisper "black magic" under his breath).

And there they were, clutching their stomachs from intense laughter as they watched Changkyun slip off the wall for what seemed to be the twelfth time. Changkyun tapped his foot impatiently, refusing to watch the show because one, he was embarrassed as hell, and two - well he was just embarrassed. And judging from the sound effects that came from the flat screen, the producers had done a good job editing the show.

"That," Minhyuk wheezed, "is what you can acquire bruises from."

"Now that I think of it, wasn't there some sort of a shoeprint on the mirror of our dance room?" Hoseok chimed in, causing the group to explode into laughter once again.

That was when Hyungwon noticed how the younger rapper's fist slowly curled itself, and the look of boredom on Changkyun's face was slowly replaced by something else. "Guys-" He started, slipping off the sofa to reach for Changkyun.

But another round of chuckles interrupted him and Hyungwon could only stare, horrified, when Jooheon pointed at the screen animatedly and gasped in between laughters, "that's like, the thirty-seventh time he fell!"

Hyungwon could only stare in disbelief at how oblivious the group was, towards the rapper's feelings. He wrapped his fingers around Changkyun's wrist, ready to drag him away, only for the latter to pull away like he had been burnt. That action kind of stung Hyungwon. Tears brimming in his eyes, he distanced himself from the vocalist, before running into his shared bedroom, hands covering his face.

Only when the door banged shut did the group realize that Changkyun was gone. 

Ignoring the puzzled looks the members were shooting at each other, Hyungwon turned on his heels and marched right into the younger male's room.

"Heyy~" He singsonged, nervously eyeing the heap of bed sheets (among which, included Changkyun).

"Go away~" Changkyun replied just as melodiously, despite the hiccup at the end of his words.

Ignoring his request, Hyungwon dived into the pool of bed sheet, earning a huge shriek from beneath him, followed by muffled grumblings from none other than Lim Changkyun.

"Aw come on, you know the hyungs aren't really laughing at you~" The vocalist continued to sing, jabbing a soft smack after each syllabus and getting whines as response.

"Yeah sure, they were laughing so hard I'm pretty sure Kihyun has abs by now." Changkyun snorted, punching the vocalist back through the bed sheet.

"They were laughing at how cute you were, not how bad you are at handstands." 

Changkyun paused.

"Thanks - wAIT BUT I'M NOT BAD AT HANDSTANDS"

"Whatever you say, babe." Hyungwon smirked. "I'm pretty sure Jooheon can easily replay the part of the show again, ya'know. Plus, Monbebes would probably have made a 'Changkyun falling off a handstand compilation' video"

"Whatever. But I'm good at feetstands and toestands!"

"the fuck?"

"Watch!" 

Hyungwon didn't know what had happened, until seconds later when he was falling and landing on the cold hard floor with a 'oompf'.

He watched, slightly amused, as the rapper magically detached himself from the tangled bed sheets around himself, and stood straight, proudly. "This is a feetstand."

"are you fucking serio-"

Changkyun tiptoed. "And this is a toestand!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now look into the mirror  
> LOOK CAREFULLY  
> u got a tooth decay didnt ya

**Author's Note:**

> i shall be mean and let yall wait for the next part :)
> 
> i'm just kidding it should be coming soon!!
> 
> p.s Seally is Changkyun's seal plushie, if u hadn't read my other story on Seally x Changkyun


End file.
